The Finnish Parade
by midnightdusk
Summary: After the war, a very stupid, pregnant Hermione vanished, but her loopy son Elias Silas is now 11, and returning to the very school from whence he came, along with his naïve father, Draco Malfoy. HG/DM
1. Chapter 1

**The Finnish Parade**

**Summary:**After the war, a very stupid, pregnant Hermione vanished, but her loopy son Elias Silas is now 11, and returning to the very school from whence he came, along with his naïve father, Draco Malfoy. HG/DM

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the ridiculous name that is Elias Silas.

**Chapter One:**

Hermione Granger glared at her 11-year-old boy, who was at present peacefully scooping his milk soaked cereal into his mouth, a book lying open in front of him.

She was sitting in the living room, a cup of cold coffee sitting on the table in front of her, and in her hand a thick piece of parchment. Sighing, she turned around again to look at her son. _Stupid Brat! _

She didn't really think her son was stupid, in fact, he was anything but, and it wasn't his fault that she was so angry. Why did she stay in Britain? Why did she do something so stupid? She cut off _all _ties with the magical world, ensuring that nobody would ever find out her dirty little secret. The only comfort she had allowed herself was to stay in Britain, even if it was the very North of Scotland. If she had left, if she had gone to America or Australia or even Eastern Europe, her son wouldn't have gotten a letter from Hogwarts asking him to become a student there. He would have received a letter from another school.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a voice, "Mum?"

Hermione smiled softly at her son, after all, he couldn't help it. "Yes Elias?"

He fidgeted, paused for a moment, and then plopped down on the couch next to her.

"I need to ask you something," he said slowly, looking at the parchment on the table in front of him.

Hermione felt a bit nervous, and attempted to push the parchment subtly out of his view. "Sure honey… anything"

He looked back up at her, his grey eyes curious. "Do you believe in magic?"

Hermione froze. She greeted his eyes and frowned slightly, "Why do you ask?"

Elias looked away for a moment, and then turned back to her. "Because, weird things have been happening, and I'm not quite sure how to explain them."

"Like what?" Hermione demanded.

Elias's eyes widened in surprise, "Well", he begun hurriedly, "Like, I was at school the other day, and Patrick was being a jerk…" Elias blushed a bit as Hermione glared at his use of language, "… and I was thinking how it would be funny if he did something stupid like fell off his chair or something. And then, the next thing I knew, he not only fell off his chair, but the table and all the stuff fell on top of him."

Hermione avoided his eyes. _Shit. _

"Has… has anything like this happened before?" Hermione began slowly, eyeing her son carefully.

Elias nodded. "Yeah, all the time."

"Why do you think it's magic though honey?" Hermione asked curiously. She remembered when these things happened to her as a child, and despite her imagination she had never once considered it being magic.

Elias frowned. "Because this girl at school told me it was"

Hermione's mind was running around in circles, "Girl?"

Elias nodded and glanced again at the parchment. "Yeah, Elise McDougall, she said that all that weird stuff was happening because I was magic or something."

Hermione choked a bit.

Elias frowned again, "I told Mrs. Boswell, but she just laughed at me."

Hermione sighed deeply. She pulled her son a bit closer to her and ruffled his hair. She couldn't put this off, she knew she would have to tell him, he would just keep getting stronger and stronger, and therefore more and more dangerous if she didn't, besides, it wasn't right, and it _had _been 12 years…

"Honey, let me tell you a little story…"

"So," Elias confirmed, "You mean to tell me all these years I've been doing chores, you could just whip out your wand and clean everything in a second?"

Hermione let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and laughed. "Seems unfair doesn't it?"

Elias stood up and walked to where the parchment lay. "And you mean to tell me, that this is _my _acceptance letter? That I am a wizard and get to go off to this school?"

Hermione grinned. "Yes."

Elias grinned manically for a second. "That's so cool!"

Hermione laughed again, "Yes, it is."

Elias flipped the letter around in his hands, "Mum, was dad a wizard?"

Hermione stopped laughing. "Yes Elias, he was."

Elias refused to meet her gaze, "And is that why you left? Because of dad?"

Hermione shut her eyes for a second, refusing to remember. "No, Elias, and yes. It was because of everything, everyone… your father included."

"But why? Why leave? I don't get it, you said that this Henry Potter dude killed Voldemort, why did you have to go?"

Hermione sniggered a little at her son, "Harry Potter, Elias, and you'd be best to remember his name…"

Elias met her eyes for a moment and she continued, "Harry Potter is very famous, Elias, and this war was a very big deal for a very long time."

Hermione grabbed her coffee cup and took a long sip of her disgustingly cold coffee. "And the reason I left? I… I didn't have to go Elias, but after the war it wasn't all sunshine and lollypops, and I was pregnant with you, it was better this way."

Elias nodded as if he understood, but she was sure he didn't. "Don't you miss it?"

Hermione felt a rush of magic through her body, "Yes, I do…" she said quietly, to herself more than her son.

Elias nodded and then clapped his hands together. "So when do I leave?"

:0

Harry Potter paced around his study furiously, "HOW DARE THEY" he screamed, throwing his shoe he had just taken off across the room. "How does he fucking find the courage…?" Harry continued muttering, hobbling across the room with one shoe on to pour himself a large glass of scotch.

Harry gulped it down, his bright green eyes flashing with anger.

"Fucking Weasley's."

"You've finally come around, have you Potter?" an amused voice drawled from the doorway.

Harry spun around, but relaxed when he saw Draco Malfoy leaning arrogantly against his door.

"Shut it, Malfoy"

"Oh come on Potter" Draco continued, laughing slightly, "You have to admit it's mildly amusing, a Weasley firing the famous Harry Potter"

Harry's hand itched for his wand, but Draco noticed the action. "Don't blame the messenger Potter. Minister Weasley is the one you should be hexing. Besides, like I said, it's apparently for your own good!" Draco sneered, not taking his eyes off Harry's hand.

Harry moved towards the scotch bottle again, "Want one Malfoy?" Harry called over his shoulder.

Draco grinned, and sat down on the couch. "Sure"

Harry grabbed another tumbler and poured them each a scotch; he balanced them, along with a bowl of chips and took the sit opposite Draco.

"I guess, " Harry, said in a calmer voice, "…I guess I can take that stupid teaching job Minerva has been bugging me about."

Draco spluttered as he took a sip of his drink. "No way Potter, no way am I having you come and invade my territory!"

Harry grinned. "See Draco, that's what makes it worth it. Tell Minister Weasley I'll relax all right, I'll relax by annoying the crap out of you for the next year!"

Draco Malfoy finished off the rest of his drink in one hit; this was going to be a long idea.

:P

But at that point in time he had _no idea _just how long that long could be.

Minerva McGonagall sat flipping through the acceptance letters for the new school year, grabbing a chocolate biscuit to nibble on whilst she enjoyed her task. This was always the best part of being Headmistress, she could find out so much juicy information because not only would she receive a list of the most magical children chosen in Britain to attend, but she would receive (by the use of an ancient and now illegal charm) the child's true heritage. Pureblood families were known to lie about a child's heritage at times, probably because they were also known to sleep around a lot.

Minerva chuckled as she tore open another letter from a muggle family telling her it was 'all nonsense' and then, like most of the letters concluded, asking her how on earth she got an owl to carry a letter. She made a mark on her list, slightly annoyed that she would have to make yet another visit to a muggle family to try and convince them magic existed. It wasn't that she disliked muggles, no; it was that she had endured her fair share of abuse from these families. She remembered one particular instance when the father of a prospective student walked out the back to grab 'tea' and when he came back he had a stake and a long piece of rope. She had left very quickly.

"Minerva, how is it going?" a curious voiced called from the wall behind her.

She turned and frowned at the portrait, "It would be going much quicker if you left me to my own devices, Albus."

She grimaced as the man in portrait pouted at her, "Don't be rude Minerva, why I remember when you were just a little girl with cute little pigtails…"

Minerva spat out her tea, "I do believe you've gotten even loopier"

Albus laughed. "Have you heard from Harry?"

Minerva finished her biscuit and nodded, "Actually yes, and although I don't usually approve of your sneaky plans, Arthur Weasley played right into our hands and Harry has accepted," Minerva rolled her eyes at the cheeky grin that played across his face, "… although I do believe that the main reason he has agreed was to annoy our new Transfiguration Professor."

"Ah" Albus nodded knowingly, "Young Mr. Malfoy" He smiled curiously to himself for a second.

Minerva frowned, "Funny how those two ended up friends…"

Albus disagreed, "Not really, Harry and Draco have much more in common than they ever realized… more, I would say, that Miss Granger or Ronald ever did."

Minerva paused over the mention of Hermione, "I still wonder what happened to that girl," she said slowly, reaching for another acceptance letter.

She ignored whatever it was that Albus had said as she matched up the name of the student on the acceptance letter to his heritage… She spluttered in shock, knocking over her pot of tea, which smashed into pieces.

"_Minerva?" _She heard Albus ask.

But she couldn't move; her question had been answered.

**_Elias Silas Granger_**

**_Mother: Hermione Granger_**

**_Father: Draco Malfoy_**

Minerva gasped in surprise. "Merlin's pants! What _was _that stupid girl thinking? _Elias Silas? _The poor boy!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Elias

"Elias!" Hermione called from downstairs, trying, without very much luck, to wake her son. She sighed, put down the pan full of bacon, and jogged up the stairs. She opened the door to his room and tried again, "Elias Silas! Elias Silas!"

Elias stirred, and sat up groggily. "Honestly, mum, you must have been on mushrooms when you named me."

Hermione smiled wryly. "Oh no, not at all, but I was on a massive amount of pain killers. Now, get up! I have breakfast, and we need to make a quick trip into Diagon Alley to get your school supplies."

Hermione continued cooking breakfast, waiting for Elias. She was extremely nervous. She couldn't let him see it; he could be very perceptive and would probably realize something was up. She couldn't risk running into anyone she knew, what if she saw Harry, or Ron? Or, god forbid, Draco…

She shivered despite the warmth in the kitchen. She refused to think about Draco Malfoy over the years, it had only been one night…

_**Hermione Granger ignored the crowds of students heading to the great hall to celebrate the fall of Voldemort. Two weeks had passed, all the funerals had been had and all the tears had been shed. She, however, refused to be caught up in the celebrations. Harry had vanished, telling them that he wanted some time to think. Ron and Ginny had gone home to be with their families, and despite their offer for her to join them; she really thought it was a time for them to grieve. **_

_**Walking aimlessly around the corridors she headed towards the Room of Requirement. Since the final battle nobody except her had been in there, or so she assumed. She opened the door, wishing for a place to relax, to maybe read a book and take a bath, but when she opened the door the first thing she saw was a blonde haired boy sitting on the couch. **_

"_**Malfoy" Hermione said in surprise. He turned around quickly, closing the book he had been reading. "What on earth are you doing here?" **_

_**He frowned at her, and stood up, adjusting his shirt. "Same thing as you, I imagine. Avoiding the drunken crowds of imbeciles. Trying to get some peace and quiet." **_

_**Hermione laughed despite herself. "Yeah." **_

_**For a moment they both stood their looking at each other, awkward but at the same time, curious. **_

"_**I..." Hermione begun as Draco said, "You…" **_

_**They both laughed awkwardly. **_

_**Draco looked at her for a moment, his eyes staring into hers. He turned around quite suddenly and grabbed something from the floor. He held it up, a bottle of fire whiskey. **_

"_**Care to join me, Granger?" **_

_**Against her better instincts she shrugged, and joined him on the couch. **_

She could still feel his hands on her body. They were smooth and warm, quite unlike Ron's rough and clumsy ones. She hadn't been kissed quite like that before. When she was near him she ached, her lips tingled and she had become flushed. She tried to stop it, she did. She tried to leave, she tried to edge away from, and she even pointed out that she was a Mudblood. But it didn't stop him, and in the end it didn't stop her either.

_**She was pushed back on the couch, her arm above her head. He was moving down her, kissing her neck, her lips, her stomach. She tried to pull him back her to her face, to stop him, but he chuckled and used one hand to pin her to the couch. **_

"_**Let me do this, Granger…" he said softly, his eyes dark. **_

_**She had never felt anything like it before, at first it was weird and awkward, but suddenly she began to tingle, she began to care less about what he was doing and she began to thrust herself at him. She grabbed his silky hair with her hands as he pushed her hips down onto the couch. **_

"_**Draco…" she murmured. **_

_**She could feel him smile against her. **_

_**His finger pressed against her, rubbing her clit. First in small circles, slowly and teasingly. Then as she thrust against him faster, until she felt as if she was about to explode. Then he stopped. **_

"_**Draco?" Hermione panted, as he grinned at her.**_

"_**It's my turn," he whispered against her neck, nipping her ear. "I want to feel, Hermione"**_

_**She watched him as he undressed, she gasped as he leant against her, and she could feel his desire. **_

_**She had never had sex before. People had warned her it wouldn't be good, that she wouldn't enjoy it the first time. **_

_**It was a complete fucking lie. **_

"Mum" Elias said awkwardly, watching his middle aged mother stand in the middle of their kitchen, a frying pan in one hand, the other pressed against her heart.

"Oh, sorry… " Hermione muttered, a flush climbing up her chest.

Straightening her skirt, she turned to him with a smile, "Breakfast honey?"

Diagon Alley was nothing like she remembered, which was fair enough, she surmised, considering the last time she had been there was straight after the war when most of the shops were still closed or destroyed.

She smiled softly at the look of awe on her son's face. She remembered that feeling very well.

They had gotten his supplies without any trouble, and she was eager to get his wand and leave. Ollivander had re opened after the war, so she dragged Elias to the old shop.

Hermione walked through the door, and glanced around the deserted shop.

"Miss Granger" A surprised voice called from the back of the store, and as he emerged, Ollivander glanced at Elias and frowned, "…and Elias _Granger" _

Elias nodded eagerly.

Ollivander paused, and grabbed something from the front display.

"No luck, no luck, no luck" the old man murmured as each wand got discarded on a pile growing next to Elias.

Elias looked up at his mum and said quietly, "Is this bad?"

Hermione watched Ollivander stumble on a stool and replied, "Not for us."

Ten minutes later Elias shot green and silver sparks out of his wand, much to the surprise of Ollivander. Hermione couldn't take her eyes off her son. No. No way. Her son was _not _going to be a Slytherin. She would have to do her best to turn him off before he got there.

"So, Elias." She begun cheerily over ice – cream, "Have I told you much about the Hogwarts Houses yet?"

Elias finished his scoop of banana – Rama jellybean ice cream and replied eagerly, "No mum, tell me everything!"

Hermione grinned maliciously, "Oh don't worry honey, I will…"

Hermione had just finished telling Elias about the Dungeons and how dark and cold and damp they could be, savoring the horrified look that crossed her sons face, when she spotted someone she did not want to see.

Unfortunately, this person saw her.

"Hermione Granger!" Minerva McGonagall started, briefly glancing at the boy next to her, "How _dare you _name your son Elias Silas!" she continued, lowering her voice so Elias wouldn't hear.

Hermione froze. Then she laughed.

"You don't see me for 12 years and that is the first thing you ask me, Professor?"

Minerva smiled slightly at her, "If you like, you could join me for dinner where you will answer a multitude of other questions I have…"

Elias took this moment to finally realize his mother was talking to an old woman in a robe and hat.

"Mum, who is this old woman?" he drawled curiously

Minerva closed her eyes briefly, and Hermione could see a pain expression cross her face when she opened them. She turned to Elias and said "Young Man, as your future Headmistress I must warn you not to call me old."

Elias blushed very slightly, and then shrugged apologetically.

Hermione just stared. Elias never drawled.

Elias shoved another sandwich in his mouth; he couldn't believe how good they were! His mum never made sandwiches that were this good, she usually burnt toast though, she he did realize she wasn't the best cook in the world.

As he leant over to grab another one he eyed the old witch his mother was talking to curiously. He was smart enough to realize that there was a lot his mum hadn't told him. Why was she such good friends with the Headmistress of Hogwarts! He'd read a bit about Hogwarts the week before when his mum dug out an old book of hers called "Hogwarts: a history", and it said all this stuff about how prestigious it was, and how lucky people were to go there.

"…And Harry!" Minerva finished.

Elias frowned. Harry? Like Harry Potter?

He gazed at his mum trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"No, Minerva, no. I couldn't possibly; you have no idea how they are going to react. I didn't even leave a note! No letter, no goodbyes." Hermione replied, her eyes hard and serious.

He turned back to the older witch, who was looking at his mum with something like sympathy in her eyes. Then his mum turned to him, "Elias, honey, do you mind going to your room and reading your new books for a while?"

Elias bit his tongue, but nodded and stood to go anyway.

Hermione watched her son leave, and after hearing the click of his door, pulled her wand out of her pocket and quickly cast a privacy charm around the room.

"Now, look here Minerva," she begun seriously, "I do _not _want Elias knowing who his father is, I do not want Harry or Ron knowing either. I want Elias to have a very normal, peaceful life."

Minerva looked at Hermione with an expression close to annoyance. "Hermione Granger you can't be serious." She put her fork down on the table, and continued "Draco Malfoy is the new Transfiguration Professor, and Harry is the Defence Against the Arts Professor" she finished bluntly. "I think it is going to be very hard to hide this forever…"

Hermione choked on her drink. "Draco is… you knew? What?"

"Of course I know. I know all… " Minerva answered, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione snorted. "You're not Dumbledore…" she paused, then picked at her cake before continuing, "Okay. There is no point hiding that he is my son, there is no point hiding from them anymore, but there is NO way I am telling Draco Malfoy that Elias is his son. No. Never."

Sighing deeply Minerva chewed on her lip, "Whatever you want Hermione, but he'll find out eventually, and don't you think it's unfair to your son? Not having a father?"

It was time for Hermione to raise an eyebrow, "I actually figure I'm doing him a favour…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: **Hello. I am making an appearance. In answer to Dolphinroxy's review, Hermione would be around 29. I realize I made a comment about her being 'middle aged', but then, from an 11 year old boy's point of view, she is. I'm not going to beg for reviews, I write for me, but I do like to hear from you. I manage a C2 Group just for completed fics, take a look! And feel free to let me know if you have any suggestions. I have read a _lot _of fictions on this site, I'm an oldie.

_Now, onwards!_

**Chapter Three:**

Elias Silas Granger sat awkwardly across from another boy who was sitting awkwardly across from him. They had been sitting there for a good 5 minutes just … looking. Elias was beginning to feel a little bit concerned, why was this boy not saying anything? But then again, he wasn't saying anything either.

"Who are you?" the other boy finally spoke, his tone half curious, half rude.

Elias paused. Who _was _he? Obviously he was Elias _fucking Silas _Granger, but who was that? His mother was Hermione Granger, but what about his father?

Elias looked up at the boy, "I'm Elias, and you are?" he replied, in a tone, he was pleased to note, that was much nicer than the other boys.

The other boy frowned, his eyes looking him up and down. "I'm Philip" he replied shortly.

They both sat in silence for a moment, watching the beautiful Scottish Countryside.

"What sort of name is Elias?" Philip asked, running a hand through his bright red hair.

Elias paused. "I don't know, it's a name."

"I suppose."

Elias shrugged and pulled out a book to read. He had just settled back, and opened the book when he noticed Philip staring at him.

"What?"

Philip hesitated, "Who are your parents? I don't mean to be rude, or anything, it's just, are you a muggle?"

Elias bit his lip. "A what?"

Philip smiled thinly, "So you are a muggle then."

Elias rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry? What's a muggle?"

Philip pulled a sweet out of his bag, popped it in his mouth and explained, "A muggle is someone who doesn't have magical parents."

Elias nodded slowly, "Oh, in that case, no. I'm not."

Philip frowned. "Who are your parents?"

Elias couldn't see why all of this was so important, who cared who his mother was? It's not as if anybody knew her! And as for his father, well, he'd like to know the answer to that too!

Philip saw his hesitated and asked, "What's your last name then?"

"Granger"

He saw something flash across the boy's face. "Granger? Like, Hermione Granger?"

Elias dropped his book.

"Mum is Hermione Granger… why? How do you know her?"

Philip laughed. "You don't know? Hermione Granger is one of the famous three!"

"The _what?_"

Philip continued laughing. "The famous three! They were responsible for the death of you – know – who!"

"WHAT?"

Philip looked a bit confused. "How can you not know this? You're not a muggle and your mum is Hermione Granger… who is, I mean, ugh… I… I hope you don't mind me asking, but, where have you been?"

"Er, I've been at home?" Elias answered helpfully.

Philip rolled his eyes. "It's just mum and dad talk about her sometimes, they say she vanished after the war and nobody has heard from her since! They don't talk about her often, but Uncle Ron was friends with her, you see."

"Oh." Elias replied shortly. "I don't really know."

Philip narrowed his eyes and took a bite of his chocolate. "Right."

The rest of the trip went fairly slowly, Elias didn't really like the boy opposite him. He was kind of rude, and smelt bad. He also had a smudge of dirt on his nose and it wasn't exactly becoming. Trying to start a conversation Elias decided to ask him which house he wanted to be in, with the hope he wouldn't be in the same one.

Philip snorted, "Gryffindor of course! All Weasley's are in Gryffindor!"

Elias nodded sharply. He would try for Ravenclaw then!

Little did Elias know he would have no such luck, the sorting hat was in an especially odd mood that day.

:)

Hermione paced around her study, taking a sip of her tea occasionally, and then swearing when she realized it was way too hot. She knew it was only a matter of hours before she received another owl from Harry or Ron or… possibly, Draco.

Harry and Ron had owled her constantly over the years, Draco – once. She remembered his owl vividly, for she had received it only a few months earlier.

_**Hermione –**_

_**It's been years, hasn't it? I am writing to you because damn Potter won't shut up. Surprise Surprise, Potter and I talk without killing each other these days… but he doesn't know what surprises I have up my sleeve! I just thought you should know, that if you're alive, you're being a selfish bitch. I can't believe that after nearly 12 years Potter and Weasel still give a crap about where you are, I stopped caring after 2. I don't know why you left, and to be honest I don't really care. All I know is that you've left me behind with two really annoying sods, and I will never forgive you for that! **_

_**Hope you're enjoying your Potterless existence,**_

_**Draco**_

She had laughed and cried for days afterwards.

Tonight Draco would know. He wasn't an idiot. It might take him a while, maybe even a few days or weeks, but he would find out that Elias was her son, and then he would put it together and realize Elias was also _his _son. He couldn't not; Elias had the same eyes as Draco, and the same nose… and the same arrogant streak.

Hermione continued pacing, and grabbed a bottle of rum, pouring a good helping into her tea.

:)

Draco Malfoy stared at himself in the mirror. He was good looking. This, however, could be problematic with a school full of horny girls. Young girls - girls that were much to young to get his attention. He shuddered at the thought of it.

Giving his reflection one more look he buttoned his cloak and went off to the Great Hall, ready for the sorting.

He stared at the first years entering the hall, so small and weak looking, and his slight nervousness as being a teacher vanished completely. He spotted a red head and grimaced, another Weasley. It was probably George's oldest son… the annoying pretentious Gryffindor one. He never quite liked any of the Weasley children. He watched him talk to a sandy haired boy who seemed to be attempting to ignore him. Draco grinned; at least some of the first years had taste.

He had never been so bored in his life.

He had been sitting there for 40 minutes listening to McGonagall blabber on about something, and had just watched Wendy Greengrass get sorted into Hufflepuff, he smirked, Daphne wouldn't be happy about that. Draco was about to return to his lazy observation of the ceiling when he recognised the next boy in the queue as the kid who didn't like the Weasley kid, he found himself curious, wanting him to be sorted to Slytherin.

McGonagall paused for a moment, then called "Granger, Elias"

Draco froze.

Granger? It had to be a coincidence. He felt his stomach flipping. No. It was impossible. Granger, after all, was a common last name. Despite that he found himself staring eagerly at the kid, and a quick look at Potter told him that Potter was feeling the exact same way as he was.

:

Elias felt everybody's eyes on him. It made him slightly nervous. Especially when he looked up at the head table and he saw they were all staring at him, particularly two younger looking guys on the end.

He walked about to the stool and gracefully put the hat on his head.

"Oh, hello there!" the hat said cheerfully, "It's nice to see that Miss. Grangers son is just as clever as she was!"

"What?" Elias thought. "How the hell does everybody know my mother!"

The hat laughed.

"Poor boy, you have a few surprises waiting for you."

They both sat there for a minute.

The hat sighed. "Boy, I really don't know where to put you kid."

Elias shrugged. "Isn't it your job to sort me? Shouldn't you be kind of good at it by now?"

The hat murmured its agreement. "It's just, you're such a shocking mix of everything."

Elias didn't really care, as long as it didn't put him in the same house as that Weasley twat. Annoying git.

"Oh, so not Gryffindor then? Because that is where that boy is going, I can assure you…" the hat asked curiously.

"I suppose not" Elias replied slowly. "Mum was a Gryffindor though, she told me so."

"Your mother should have been a Ravenclaw. Gryffindors were much too infuriating for her, probably why she left."

The hat sighed again. "Everyone is looking at us young Elias, we should probably make a decision here, I think we are taking up entirely too much of everyone's time."

"Where do you want to go?" The hat asked.

"Mum said if I was in Slytherin she'd kill me." Elias suggested, a smirk playing on his lips.

:0

Draco frowned, what was taking the hat so damn long.

He glanced at Potter who looked back at him.

"Granger…" he murmured at him, "Do you think?"

Draco glanced at the kid, then back at Harry. "Nah, she couldn't have? Could she?"

Harry shrugged helplessly. "It would explain why she left."

Draco was about to reply when the hat started to say something; he glanced at the boy who was just looking out impassively. If he were Granger's kid, then he'd be a Gryffindor, or a Ravenclaw.

Harry seemed to be thinking the same thing, he whispered, "If he is Hermione's, then he definitely won't be in…"

The hat shouting "SLYTHERIN" interrupted Harry

**A/N: Mwah, ha, ha. Oh! Review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione Granger suddenly had a very, _very _bad feeling.

:)

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy stared at the boy who had just been announced as a Slytherin, both simultaneously agreeing that he couldn't possibly be Hermione Granger's son.

:)

Minerva McGonagall stood at the podium, her mouth wide open.

:)

Elias Silas Granger gently pried the hat off his head, smoothed down his hair, and then calmly walked over to the Slytherin table, inwardly grinning madly at the reaction his mother would have.

:)

Philip Weasley had just pin pointed his first target. He grinned evilly to himself, Uncle Ron was right about Slytherins.

:)

Elias gasped at the amount of delicious smelling food that had appeared in front of him, he was amazed. His mum was a terrible cook. It was lucky that he had never been too interested in food growing up, but he now realized that was probably due more to his mum's terrible cooking than his appetite.

He grabbed a couple of chicken legs, some garlic bread and weird looking jelly thing, and dumped then on his plate. Pausing for a moment to consider his options. It was only when he reached for the pumpkin juice that he realized everyone at the table was staring at him curiously.

"Hello" he said slowly, pouring himself some juice.

A girl a few seats down from him smirked and replied, "Hey"

"Um," Elias began nervously, "Why is everyone staring at me?"

The girl laughed. "It's because we don't know who you are."

"So?"

She smoothed her black hair out of her face and leaned in a bit closer, with a conspiring look in her eyes. "In Slytherin, we _always _know where each other come from."

"Oh" Elias continued, feeling rather stupid.

"So who are your parents?" asked an older boy sitting next to the girl.

Elias frowned. "Why do you all care so much? This git asked me the same question on the train here!"

"Which git?" The girl asked curiously.

Elias glanced around the room, "That red haired kid, over there." Elias answered, pointing at the back of Philip Weasley (a Gryffindor, of course).

The girl grinned, and the Slytherin table let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Good work kid, you've just been accepted as one of us."

Elias frowned.

She continued grinning. "That kid, Philip Weasley, is an obnoxious twat. His whole family were in Gryffindor, and his whole family are the direct enemies of Slytherins."

Elias nodded, chewing on a chicken leg. "Right, well I don't really care who hates who, I just think he's a git."

"Fair enough" the girl replied, "My name is Lucinda, but you can call me Lucy"

"Okay" Elias agreed, far more interested in his food.

:)

Hermione Granger was sitting on her couch nursing a glass of gin and tonic when she heard a loud crash from the kitchen. She carefully put her glass down, and walked into the kitchen, noticing some stray feathers stuck to her window.

She squeezed her eyes shut.

Opening them, she walked over, yanked the window open and hauled the owl inside. She grabbed the parchment, scared as shit.

It was from Draco.

**Granger, **

**Granger, what a common name… right? It is, right? Please tell me that it is. **

**Draco.**

Hermione barely had time to process it before another owl flew inside, this time from Harry.

**Hermione,**

**I don't know where you are or even if you are alive seeing as you never reply to us. Bitch. Anyway, just a question, there was a kid here tonight, Elias Granger, do you know him? Have any strange babies been popping out of you say 11 years ago? Would be nice to hear from you if there were, or, I suppose, even if there weren't. We won't hate you Hermione. **

**Harry. XOXO**

**P.S. On the off chance Elias Granger is your son, I must tell you that I am very disappointed in how he has been raised! Shame on you! **

Hermione stared at the P.S; Elias couldn't have possibly already gotten himself into strife…

Hermione only just ducked in time as another owl sped through the window, this one, however, she recognised as Elias's new owl.

Hermione grabbed the scroll and nearly dropped it in shock.

**Hey Mum,**

**Guess what? No really, guess! **

…

…

**Have you guessed yet? **

…

…

**No?**

…

…

**Give up?**

…

**Let me tell you something, I was on the train today and some annoying twat called Philip told me something about you being one of the famous three. What the hell, mum? Famous three? So, right after I finish writing this (just like I promised you!) I'm going to go look it up. In punishment for you not telling me stuff, I sorted myself into Slytherin. **

**Have a good day, mum.**

**Love you!**

**Elias**

Hermione Granger screamed in horror.

For the first time in 12 years Hermione picked up a quill and a piece of parchment, smiling at Elias's owl, Frankenfurter (boys!) she let it know she wanted to return some letters.

**Draco, **

**Granger is a terribly common name, nice to hear from you. **

**Hermione Granger**

Hermione sniggered, stupid twat. She figured it was going to become impossible to hide the fact Elias was her son, but she didn't need anyone to know Draco was the father. She would have to tell them, face the music; if she hid it then they would think she did have something to hide.

**Hey, Harry. **

**I think it's terribly rude of you to tell me I've raised my son badly, assuming he is my son, which, um… he is. Look, Elias is a good kid, Harry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you or Ron, and I'm sorry I left, but you know what it was like after the war, and I just couldn't handle raising a kid in that environment. Please let me know if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I've raised the wards off my home, so if you like, you can come visit. I miss you. **

**Hermione. XOXO**

Hermione paused. She was so fucking nervous.

**Elias, sweetie**

**Slytherin? SLYTHERIN? **

**I don't know anything about this 'famous three', but I have a fair idea what it might refer to. There are things I haven't been telling you, and because I don't want you to hear them from other people who may not know the truth, I'll give you what you want to know. Remember how I told you about Harry Potter? And how he was the boy – who – lived, and then killed Voldemort? Well, Harry Potter was a good friend of mine, and Harry and I, along with another friend, Ron, were on this sort of mission that helped kill Voldemort. After the war, we were seen as the three who defeated Voldemort, when in reality hundreds of people died fighting him, and hundreds more sacrificed so much to see his defeat. Do not be fooled, we all fought against him and what we did was what we had to do. **

**I hope you enjoy your first few days, be good. And beware; you're a Slytherin boy now. **

**Love, **

**Mum. XOXOXOXO**

Hermione rubbed her eyes. It had been a long day, and she knew tomorrow would be even longer.

:)

Draco and Harry were sitting in Draco's office throwing back shots of fire whiskey. Tomorrow was Saturday which meant they had at least two days before they would have to start teaching the brats, they intending on taking advantage of this fact.

Draco was just about the pour another glass when a strange owl flew through the window, shook off two pieces of parchment, and then flew off.

Draco reached for the first one, and nearly dropped it when he realized whom it was from.

"Fuck" Draco swore.

Harry looked up. "What? Oh, is that for me?" He asked, pointing at the other piece of parchment.

Draco stared down at his page, "Potter, they're from Granger."

Harry looked up at Malfoy's shocked face, back at his letter, and then back up at Malfoy.

"Well" Malfoy demanded, "What the fuck does it say?"

Harry's eyes widened.

"WELL!" Malfoy continued, pointing his wand at him.

Harry frowned, "Why the hell do you care so much Malfoy? Did you ever even speak to Hermione?"

Harry glanced at the letter again then continued, "That kid, the Granger one, It's hers. And it's a fucking Slytherin."

Draco closed his eyes, realization flowing over him.

"Fuck" he swore quietly. He got up silently, threw his glass at the wall, and then pointed his wand at Harry. "Out"

Harry stood up and gave him a weird look, "What the fuck, Malfoy?"

"Out" Draco continued, his voice deadly serious.

Harry gave him another odd look and left.

Draco sat down on his chair and laughed. He laughed because he really, really didn't want to scream. Malfoys don't scream.

**A/N: Review, please?**


	5. Chapter 5

Draco paced around his office muttering to himself

Draco paced around his office muttering to himself. A few thoughts were running circles in his head, the kid with the grey eyes was Grangers, the kid with grey eyes who was Grangers was in Slytherin, the kid with the grey eyes who was Grangers and In Slytherin was 11 years old.

Draco Malfoy had _not _forgotten what happened 11 years and 9 months ago, not for a second.

He bit his lip viciously; he refused to think about _her _or the kid or anything.

Draco stalked over to where his bottle of scotch stood innocently and grabbed it, swigging straight from the bottle.

Fucking Grangers.

(P)

Harry Potter stood outside Malfoys office, confused as hell. Noticing he still had Draco's glass in his hand Harry went to knock on the door, but paused when he heard a loud, agonized sigh. One hand raised, Harry made the decision to leave him alone despite his curiosity screaming for him to go in.

Harry prided himself on being the first to know everything, but lately he was beginning to think he was actually the _last _to know everything. After the war it seemed as if everyone was so determined to let him lead that lovely peaceful life, little did they know Harry craved the drama. Life would be very boring otherwise.

Perhaps he would go bug the new Muggle studies Professor.

(P)

Elias had been standing in the doorway to his living quarters for a few minutes; unsure of which bed he should take. He was sharing the room with two other boys, neither of who had even glanced in his direction. Feeling someone shove past him, Elias decided to take the bed closest to the door; he had always been kind of paranoid.

He smirked as he concluded that the stories his mum had told him about the dungeons were completely false, either she had never been to them, or she had been trying to make him never want to see them. Sneaky bitch.

His room was actually rather nice. He had a large bed, a wardrobe and desk, all made of some sort of heavy dark wood. And although he was positive they were in the dungeon area, there was a large window on the other side of the room letting through sunlight and fresh air. There were thick green hangings around his bed, and when he pulled them across he realized they blocked out all the other noise in the room.

"Neat" he murmured, pulling them open again to begin unpacking.

"What's neat?" a voice asked from the door.

Elias looked at the owner of the voice, and recognised the boy was one of the other first years.

He was quite a lot taller than him, with shoulder length black hair and bright blue eyes. Elias thought he was kind of odd looking, like someone who would never exist in the non-magical world.

Elias blinked, and broke eye contact. "The hangings. They're just neat." He answered slowly.

The boy nodded. "Uhuh, well, I'm Nicolas" he replied, hoisting his trunk up onto the middle bed.

When Elias didn't reply Nicolas eyed him curiously, "Some people have been saying you're Hermione Granger's son. Is that true?" he accused him.

Elias gave a short nod.

Nicolas frowned. "Then why are you in Slytherin?"

(P)

Minerva McGonagall was striding up the stairs to her office, "Hermione Grangers son, a _Slytherin!" _

"Ridiculous!" She exclaimed when entering her office.

The portrait of Albus Dumbledore stared at her, a twinkle in his eye.

"What's ridiculous Minerva?" he asked gently, trying desperately not to sound amused.

The woman huffed and grabbed her tin of biscuits. "Elias Granger was sorted into Slytherin!"

Albus nodded, "Well, Minerva, I do hate the break it to you, but the boy's father is a Malfoy…"

She rolled her eyes. "So what? He was raised by a Gryffindor!"

Albus scoffed. "Don't be so foolish. The boy has no reason to want to please his mother, but every reason to want to prove himself."

"So you're saying he did this to spite Hermione?" Minerva asked, her eyebrows rising as if it was the most preposterous concept.

Albus chuckled again, "Of course"

(P)

Hermione Granger woke up the next morning, hair in her mouth, eyes feeling as if they had been glued shut.

Refusing to open them, she blindly stumbled to the bathroom to soak herself under a hot stream of water.

As she soaped her body, she once again thought of Malfoy. Did he know yet? Had he put the dots together? Would he come to her? Would he want to tell Elias? Would he…

"STOP IT!" she screamed at herself, "Don't, just don't…"

Hermione could feel a bubble of frustration rise inside of her. She grabbed a wide toothed comb and ripped it through her hair, wanting to just scream and chuck it through the mirror.

What the fuck was wrong with her!

She had been Hogwarts top student, best friend of war hero's Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, not to mention one herself. She had been attractive enough, she had dreams; dreams of building up a better world. Then with one night she had ruined it all. She didn't have to keep Elias, she could have had an abortion and stayed and gotten on with her life… it's just, it seemed like a good idea at the time.

Hermione grimaced at her reflection. She had turned into an unsuccessful, 29 year old mother with a foul mouth. It was times like these she was relieved her parents had passed on.

She remembered Draco's words as she had left the room that night.

"_**Gran… Hermione…" He called out uncertainly, watching her button her shirt. **_

_**Hermione kept her eyes down, carefully doing each button up and smoothing down her shirt. She just wanted to forget what had happened. She didn't know how she could look Ron in the eyes; how she could tell him she didn't want him, anymore. How to explain that she had slept with Draco Malfoy, and that was the reason she couldn't sleep with him. **_

_**She felt him move closer. **_

"_**Hermione?" he asked, the uncertainty clearer this time.**_

_**She met his eyes and felt her stomach drop. Draco Malfoy looked concerned. **_

"_**What Malfoy?" she replied a bit too harshly**_

_**His eyes narrowed a little bit, but immediately warmed. **_

"_**That wasn't half bad" he sneered, but something in his eyes flickered giving her the impression that wasn't what he had intended on saying. **_

"_**Kudos to you too, Malfoy." Hermione bit back, and reached out to open the door. **_

_**She felt his warm had on her bare shoulder and froze. She refused to turn around and look at him again. **_

"_**Granger…" **_

_**She turned around. **_

_**His face was right next to hers, and before she could say anything he leant forward and kissed her. "This could just be the beginning…" he whispered, before pulling back suddenly and striding out of the room.**_

(P)

Draco Malfoy woke with a start.

He had been dreaming about her, again. It always seemed so real.

That night, in the room of requirement, he had been a lost 17-year-old boy. He had been sitting on the couch, drinking, when Hermione Granger entered, looking just as lost.

He had never really looked at her before.

He had only ever seen her as Mudblood Granger, annoying know it all and best friend of Weasley's and Potter.

But when she walked in, her long hair tangled and eyes damp; he felt something tug at him. She was just as human as he was.

She wasn't beautiful, she wasn't hot or stunning or the type of girl he would sit with and make rude remarks about. But then again, nobody wanted to be with those girls. _Sluts, whores, skanks – _the whole lot of them, at least in Slytherin.

She was too short, and her hips too wide and breasts too small. Her hair was long, tangled and she never seemed to take much care of it. Her face was small; her nose upturned, and chin too pointy. But she had the most beautiful eyes, and lips.

When she had walked into that room she was no longer a girl, she was a woman.

Draco leant over to take a sip of the cool water beside his bed, savoring the liquid soothing his throat. He had _not _been lusting after Hermione was the past 12 years, not at all. He had his fair share of girls (and on one very drunken night, boys), but on occasions, when he had been alone for a while, his thoughts drifted back to her – now more than ever. There had never been much point lusting over someone who had vanished, but now he knew she was alive, and that he would have to see her, and his body didn't know how to react to that.

(P)

Elias lay in bed that night staring at the enchanted ceiling. His two roommates alternating between ignoring him completely, and sending him suspicious looks – it was starting to get on his nerves.

He didn't belong in Slytherin. He didn't belong at Hogwarts. He didn't belong in this world.


End file.
